Mi ángel
by danielita swan
Summary: Ella era su angel guardian, solamente era eso. Cuidaba de un mujeriego y pronto sus sentimientos cambiaron a algo irreversible... Algo que no podia suceder
1. Prefacio

**La HOLAAAA QUERIA DEDICAR ESTE CAPI A TODAS MIS AMIGAS. ESPERON QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y QUE COMENTENNNNNN **

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A ELLE BÖWNER**

* * *

**¿Edward Cullen?**

POV BELLA.

Estaba sentada en una mesa dentro de un restaurante mirando una niña que se llamaba Emma. Era una niña dulce, solidaria, y muy buena alumna. Solo que tenía unos padres que se peleaban mucho. Mi misión era cuidar a esa niña. Ustedes se preguntaran por qué? Bueno, la tengo que proteger porque soy su ángel guardián. Un ángel de todo la verdad. Puedo hacer que los humanos me vean como en esta ocasión o puedo hacerme invisible y eso es cuando me convierto o también puedo hacer que me vean como ángel pero debo ponerme lentes de contacto cafés para que mis alas y mi arco desaparezcan. Peo en esta ocasión no quería que no me vieran así, que salieran mis hermosas alas blancas y mi arco. Emma va estar de cumpleaños en unos diez días más. Iba a cumplir doce añitos. Tan rápido que crecían los niños, la había acompañado desde el día en que nació y en unos diez días más me iba a tener que alejar de ella. Al cumplir doce años los niños ya no necesitaban más que un ángel guardián los cuidara, pero a mi opinión Emma aun me necesitaba. Ya me había encariñado con ella, y ahora quizás a quien me iban ordenar cuidar.

Después me di cuenta que los padres de Emma ya habían pagado la cuenta e iba a tener que convertirme para que no piensen que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Salí de la tienda y me convertí. Cuando me convertía mi vestuario quedaba exactamente igual solo que mis ojos color chocolate se cambiaban a color verdes esmeralda, mi cabello castaño oscuro se soltaba, se ondulaba un poco más y mi piel se ponía más blanca de lo que normalmente es cuando juego a ser humana frente a los ojos de los mortales.

Emma salió del restaurante y yo la seguí. Me subí al auto en el que se iban los padres de Emma sin que nadie me viera cuando sentí algo en mí y…. no se supone que yo estaba en el auto de Emma?. Porque ahora estaba en el castillo del cielo? Donde estaban todos? Porque la puerta del castillo estaba abierta? Lo mejor en este caso era entrar a investigar, siempre fui muy curiosa.

El salón estaba vacío y los reyes no estaban en sus tronos. El salón era de un color dorado con los tres tronos al fondo y en su interior todo estaba con flores, estatuas de ángeles y cuadros con hermosos colores. Por fin, de la nada salieron los reyes del cielo y se sentaron en sus tronos vestidos con túnicas blancas. Hay estaban los tres; Giovanni, Leonardo y el más noble de todos Filipo. Ellos eran los reyes de los ángeles, enviados de Dios según decían. Giovanni era alta, musculoso, con una pequeña barba y unos ojos celestes, y una sonrisa que podía arreglar cualquier estado de ánimo, él era el encargado de clasificar quienes entraban y no entraban al cielo. Leonardo era alto al igual que Giovanni y era el menor de los reyes o enviados de Dios. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos dorados como la miel y no era tan dulce como Giovanni pero entregaba la más grande sabiduría y era el encargado de ver que personas merecían una lección y que personas un regalo en la vida. Y por ultimo estaba Filipo, el era alto y el más anciano, tenía el pelo blanco y largo y una barba inmensa pero blanca como una hoja de papel. Tenía los ojos verdes y era el más dulce de todos, el más sabio, el mejor. Se encargaba de destinar quienes serian ángeles, al ver como se comportaban en su vida humana y de darnos nuestras misiones. Cuando fallecí hace 13 años por un accidente automovilístico Giovanni me recibió en el cielo y me explico todo. El me llevo donde Filipo y él me convirtió en un ángel con la misión de cuidar a Ema, me entreno y un año después nació Emma. Todas Las personas que morían eran ángeles, pero solo los más especiales tenían misiones como yo. Filipo también tiene el poder de tomar la decisión de cómo quiere que muera una persona y él me dijo que había hecho que muera en un atropello porque era una muerte más rápida y quería tenerme rápido en su reino. Donde tendría eternamente 17 años, esa era la edad con la que había muerto. Al menos aun podía cuidar a mi familia y a mis amigos.

-Bella. Querida. Como estas?- pregunto Filipo, mostrándome esa sonrisa tan acogedora de él.

-he estado bien. Pero no sé porque estoy aquí. Me acuerdo que estaba en el auto de Emita- respondí mencionando el apodo que le decía a Emma.

-tenemos que hablar algo contigo- esta vez fue Giovanni quien hablo. Parándose de su trono que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del que se encontraba Filipo. Paseándose de aquí para allá.

-díganme. Que es lo que pasa?- ya me estaba picando la curiosidad.

-necesitamos que dejes a Emma antes.

-como antes, Filipo? Faltan diez días para que tenga que dejarla. Porque tengo que dejarla antes?-

-tienes que encargarte de otra misión- por fin hablo Leonardo mirándome a los ojos y luego volteando la mirada hacia Filipo. Que es lo que no querían decirme? Pero lo iba a saber como sea.

-que otra misión?- nadie se digno a responderme.- que nadie piensa decirme nada…por favor. En algún momento me voy a enterar.-reclame

-está bien…lo que pasa es que tendrás que vigilar a un humano de un año más que tu- me dijo Giovanni. ah era eso solamente pensé que sería algo peor. QUE?!!? ME ESTABA PIDIENDO QUE CUIDE A UN ADULTO??!!? SI, CLARO COMO NO!

-PERO UN ADULTO?!? ELLOS SE SABEN CUIDAR SOLOS- grite.

-no grites por favor bella. Lo sabemos. Pero por favor guarda compostura- me pidió Filipo parándose y tomando mis manos.- además te va a encantar esta tarea.- dijo sonriendo. por que se reía? Algo tramaba pero no quise preguntar.

-bueno. Solo porque ustedes me lo piden. Cuando empiezo?-susurre con la cabeza agachada. Cuando sentí unas manos suaves levantar mi mentón.

-hoy mismo- hoy? Tan luego...

-hoy?-

-sí, hoy mismo- respondió Leonardo en un susurro tratando se esquivar su mirada de la mía, al parecer porque. Estaba riéndose? Que era tan divertido que todos se reían?

- bueno. Entonces envíenme. En donde me voy a encontrar con él?

-eso que te lo diga salome. Te está esperando afuera. Hasta luego querida, espero que estés bien.- y con eso me despedí de los tres y ellos me desearon suerte y me dirigí a la salida donde me esperaba salome. Que era la asistente de Filipo.

Al llegar a la salida la puerta se abrió y me recibió salome con una acogedora sonrisa. Salome era hermosa. Era alta con ojos finos color azul y tenía el cabello color rojo liso.

-bella!- y se lanzo prácticamente encima de mí. Claro que no me izo ningún daño. Los Ángeles teníamos fuerza sobrehumana, éramos veloces, no se nos borraba ningún recuerdo y algunos de nosotros teníamos dones. Como por ejemplo yo podía saber cuando alguien tenía malas intensiones. Al esa persona pensar algo malo me llegaban sus pensamientos automáticamente a la cabeza.

-tierra llamando bella.- se burlo salome al ver que no la tomaba en cuenta. Estaba totalmente en la luna.

-y que hay sobre al que tengo que cuidar?

-se llama Edward cullen. Tiene 17 años, pronto cumplirá 18. Su padre Carlisle es doctor, es el mejor doctor de la ciudad. Su madre se llama Esme, su hermana menor Alice y el novio de su hermana se llama Jasper que tiene una melliza que se llama Rosalie que es novia de Emmett hermano mayor de Edward. Y los hale ósea Rosalie y Jasper viven en casa de los cullen porque sus padres murieron. Todos estudian en el instituto de Forks.- que enredado todo.

-sí, claro- casi grite.

-tienes que acerté amiga de Alice y acerté pasar por una alumna.- qué?! Esto no se podía poner peor.

-sí, claro- murmure con pocas ganas.

-también tienes que tratar de acercarte a Edward, la verdad es que el es un mujeriego así que creo que será al revés

-sí, claro- repetí con…nada de ganas…esperen un momento, dijo mujeriego? Acercarte a el?- quieres que me haga pasar por una hueca sin cerebro?.

-por dios bella, esas palabras y no, no te estoy pidiendo eso. Y ya vete deben estar esperándote.

- pero ya me in…

-sí, ya te inscribimos, todo está listo. Ahora ve a estudiar. Adiós bella- y de repente salió una luz que me segó los ojos y después estaba en el instituto o en un auto mejor dicho, al parecer estaba en un cupe blanco y estaba vestida con unos vaqueros, unos tenis, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta blanca. Me cargaba cuando me cambiaban mi ropa, me gustaba como estaba vestida. Mire mis manos y estaban mucho mas blancas de lo normal eso quería decir que estaba como ángel, ósea tenia ojos verdes y tenia alas, tenía que arreglar eso pero Mi otro poder esque puedo hacer que aparezca el objeto que deseo solo con la mente pero no lo usaba mucho pero ahora lo necesitaba. Cerré mis ojos y estire mi mano y boom ya estaban los lentes de contacto en mi mano. Me los puse rápido y mis alas y mi arco se esfumaron. Estaba lista para conocer a Edward cullen.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, EN EL PROXIMO BELLA CONOCERA A EDWARD. POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y DEJEN SUS CONSEJOS PLIZZZZZZ.

XAUUUUUUU………..NOS LEEMOS MUY. MUY PRONTO. LO MAS PROBABLE DENTRO DE ESTA SEMANA… PERO NO PROMETO NADA ES Q TENGO QUE ABANSAR LA HISTORIA: POR Q LO VOLVI A VER Y DAMA DE ONOR .

XAUU…


	2. primer dia

**HOLAAAAAAAAA ME DEMORE MUCHO Y LO SIENTO. QUERIA DEDICAR ESTE CAPI A UNA AMIGA LLAMADA RUBI POR AYUDAREM EN PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA AL YO NO PODERR POR PEQUEÑOS INCONBENIENTES.**

**ESPERO Q LO DISFRUTEN...**

**Primer día…**

Al bajar del auto me dirigí a la oficina de recepción donde tenía que ir a buscar todos los papeles para entrar. Estaba llegando a la oficina cuando sentí una mano tomar mi codo por detrás y… "woow esta sí que esta buena" pensó el muchacho que me había jalado hacia atrás. Que se creí este chiquillo?

-mucho gusto, soy Mike. Tú debes ser bella cierto?- que corrían rápido las noticias. Claro que me molestaba completamente el ser el centro de atención.

-sí, Soy bella y igualmente me da gusto conocerte.- me miro con una sonrisa de triunfo y luego pensó "la tengo loca" "nadie se resiste a mi encanto" huy si claro. Me tenia neurótica de amor. Qué vergüenza.

- te gustaría que te muestre el instituto?- como si yo no pudiera cuidarme sola. Tranquila bella. No te pongas diabla. Que irónico.

-la verdad ahora mismo estaba yendo a la oficina. Claro que estaría encantada de que me lo muestres después.- cuando dije eso me arrepentí. Más le subiría el ego.

-claro. Entonces. Después nos vemos bella.- "le voy a dar como…"

-DESPUES NOS VEMOS!!!!!- grite tratando de evitar que dijera lo que continuaba y claro que logre pero también logre quedar como loca.

-sí. Pero porque gritas?- que le podía decir?

-emm…es que…- podía hacer que aparezcan cosas pero nunca que me naciera una idea.- sabes Mike. Me tengo que ir lo siento.- dicho eso solo me limite a sonreírle y irme lo antes posible y el no pudo alcanzarme solo sentí que llegaban otros chicos a hablar con el sobre que creen? Yo. Que detestable.

Al terminar de pasar por la oficina donde me atendió una mujer ya mayor me dirigí a la cafetería. por haver llegado tarde y me había perdido las primeras clases. Al menos el almuerzo no iba a ser tan desastroso por la comida humana, la pasaba. En ese momento al cruzar la puerta aparte de sentir todas las miradas encima de mi sentí mi aura vibrar y una vocecita en mi oído, la cual pude reconocer. Era la de Filipo.

-bella. Corazón tu tarea empezara en unos segundos- y como se supone que vería al chico?

-lo tengo que buscar?- porque si era eso que se olvide. Porque tenía que ser un ángel guardián?

-ISABELLA!!!!- me había escuchado.- nunca más digas eso. Eres privilegiada además estoy seguro que en un tiempo más me lo agradecerás.

-no, nos desviemos del tema. Como se supone que veré al chico?

-un pequeño accidente te enviara asía su familia y luego a él. Confió en ti bella adiós.

-pero...........- huy me molestaba cuando me dejaba hablando so…- disculpa, disculpa. No fue mi intención. Estaba preocupada de otra cosa y lo siento- termine de disculparme con un suspiro. Había chocado con una chica bajita con aspecto de duendecillo y con un pelo negro rebelde.

-no te preocupes. Eres la chica nueva verdad? Mucho gusto me llamo Alice. Alice cullen- Alice cullen? Ya entendí lo del pequeño accidente iba a hacer que chocara con Alice cullen la hermana de Edward.

-a mí también me da mucho gusto conocerte. Me llamo Isabella, pero prefiero bella- respondí con una sonrisa sincera, la verdad asarme amiga de la hermana no iba a costar mucho.

-claro. Entonces. Bella que te pareces si te sientas con nosotros. Ósea mi familia. Veo que no tienes con quien sentarte.- y tenía razón,

-gracias pero voy a hacer una moles…

- claro que no.- me interrumpió. La verdad esta chica me había agradado mucho.

-entonces gracias, muchas gracias.

-de nada. Vamos bella- me jalo del brazo asía donde estaba su mesa.

Hay estaban todos si la chiquitita era Alice la otra debía ser Rosalie y había un hombre grande abrazándola ósea ese debía ser Emmett claro que quedaba uno en la mesa pero quedaban dos opciones.

-mi amor te presento a bella- definitivamente el que quedaba era Jasper por que Alice al llegar se fue inmediatamente donde él. Pero donde estaba Edward?

-un verdadero gusto bella!- me saludo Emmett.

-igual mente Emmett- había cometido un error.

-como sabes que mi novio se llama Emmett?-pregunto Rosalie con una mirada asesina

-porque Alice me lo dijo- mire a Alice y ella entendió. Luego le inventaría algo a ella.

-emm…sí, yo le dije Rosalie. Tranquila.-trato de ayudar me Alice.

-entonces perdón-me miro con una disculpa Rosalie.

-no te preocupes.

-entonces empezemos de nuevo. mucho gusto bella!!!!!!!!-Emmett tambien ya me habia caido muy bien.- siéntate- me isieron todos un espacio y me senté al lado de Alice.

Toda la hora del almuerzo en el cual yo no comí casi nada, no vi a Edward. Quizás donde estaría.

-discúlpenme pero vuelvo en un minuto. – me disculpe y Salí afuera de la cafetería.

Sentía mi aura vibrar cada vez más por lo que la seguí Asia donde vibraba mas. Me pare en una sala donde mi aura vibraba a morir y abrí la puerta muy despacito. Y ahí estaba. Claro que no de la forma que pensé encontrándolo. Estaba con una chica de pelo rubio teñido, pero muy bonita no era, quizás era su novia, pero que le costaba conseguirse un cuarto. Tomo a la chica asiendo que ella enredara sus piernas en la cintura de él y la llevo a la mesa. Además pervertía la mesa del profesor, sinceramente no sé porque querían que me encargara de ese hombre. Empezaron a besarse de una manera poco educada y él le empezó a subir la camisa por lo que pensé que sería la hora de interrumpir. Ya tenía que acostumbrarse a mi presencia. Por lo que abrí la puerta de un golpe como si nunca hubiera visto nada.

-hay lo siento mucho- trate de fingir dando vuelta la mirada para no mirar.

-no podías toca?-que se creí que me levantaba la voz esa rubia oxigenada. Me di vuelta de golpe y la fulmine con la mirada y ella se dio cuenta y la sentí arrepentirse de sus palabras. Podía ser un ángel, pero podía ser muy mala.

-Lauren, no importa.- la bajo de la mesa y ella se arreglo el cabello pero igual se veía mal. "bella, que es lo que te pasa? Por favor cálmate querida" esa era la voz de Filipo en mi cabeza. Seguramente me estaba vigilando.- mucho gusto. Tu eres la chica nueva?- tenía una voz muy bonita, llegaba a ser dulce, también era bastante guapo. Que era lo que me pasaba?

-sí, soy yo. Tu eres?- pero sabía perfectamente quien era él .

-Edward, Edward cullen- me respondió con una mirada total mente penetrante. No podía despegar la mirada de su rostro y la chica Lauren se dio cuenta y quiso reclamar lo suyo.

-mi amor, porque no nos vamos a algún otro lugar?.-le sugirió jugando con su camisa. Que patética.

-Lauren debo ir con mis hermanos. Después nos vemos. Adiós- saco las manos de la chica de su camisa y la dejo hablando sola. Y yo me fui tras él. Claro que sin la intensió ahora sin mi conciencia lo iba a tener que seguir donde sea.

-oye Edward-lo llame y él se giro inmediatamente.

-si? Que necesitas?

-cullen, tu hermana se llama Alice?- pregunte

-sí, porque? La conoces?- se veía tan tierno. Que me había pasado hoy?-

-si, y estoy sentada con ella.

-de acuerdo vamos juntos te parece?-no, no me pareció pero debía, porque me habían hecho cuidar a este sujeto.

-si, emm…ella era tu novia?-lo vi dudar en su respuesta.

-claro que no. Ella…es la entretención de un momento.-dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

Luego avanzo y yo lo seguí. La entretención de un momento? Eso es lo que el asía con las mujeres? Yo lo iba a cambiar. Era su ángel de la guarda no, claro que si volvía a ver algo como lo de la sala liba a retirarme. Iba lograr que ninguna mujer se acerque a él. Lo prometo. O que él no se acerque a ninguna.

------------------------------------------

HOLA!!!!!!!!!! LES GUSTO???????????ESPERO Q SIIIIII

XAUUUUUUUU NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.......... PLIZ COMENTARIOS!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. ASÍ FUE?

_hola chicas lamento demorarme tanto es q tve unos problemitas....aqui les dejo el capi...bueno chicas nos las aburro mas y aqui les tengo lo que esperaban._

_** así fue?**_

Después de tener que ver a mi_ "protegido"_ con esa chica me fui al baño pero por desgracia ni eso pude hacer tranquila, porque desde el baño escuchaba como Alice interrogaba a su hermano.

-Edward. que le insiste a mi nueva amiga- nueva amiga?

-nada- respondió con tono despreocupado sentándose en su silla, supuse por el estruendoso sonido de esta.

-pues...no es eso lo que noto. se fue al baño, muy...como decir...hay! inquieta!!- chillo Alice.

-pero yo no le icé nada, quizás solo le dieron ganas de....

-Edward!!!!!!!, no seas Emmett- grito Jasper interrumpiéndolo de quizás que cosa.

-exacto...JASPER! !!!!eso me llego- reclamo Emmett como un niño de cuatro años.

Después de eso no quise seguir escuchando mas.  
Me mire al espejo no con la intensión de mirarme, mas bien con la intensión de ver si veía algo...como llamaban los humanos "_el mas aya_"....pero ahora que necesitaba no veía nada. Esto

Era injusto.

Salí del baño y tome un fuerte y largo suspiro sabiendo que hoy iba a ser un día bastante estresante.

Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo vi como muchas mujeres me miraban, no de muy buena forma y no pensaban cosas muy lindas ; ..._"y esta nueva...todos decían que era bonita. No tiene nada de bonita. No se compara con una mujer como yo"_ pensó una chica rubia mientras su mirada subía y bajaba por mi cuerpo de manera intimidante.

-Bella!!!! bueno, supongo que ya conociste a mi hermano- _"si ya lo conocí y no te preocupes que tendremos mucho para conocernos" _pensé para mis adentros.

-si...ya lo conocí, es muy simpático- ja! si... me caía la raj..."Isabella Marie Swan!!!! no lo digas" grito una voz femenina muy conocida para mi.- de todas formas no lo iba a decir- eso lo dije en voz alta?

-que no ibas a decir?- pregunto con curiosidad Rosalie.

-yo? yo no e dicho nada- si, asete la tonta, en estos momentos era mejor fingir ser mojigata.

-si, si dijiste algo...cierto chicos?-pregunto girando su rostro asía todos los demás.

-yo no escuche nada- me apoyo Alice guiñándome el ojo pero sabia que luego me obligara a inventarle algo, bueno ya muchas cosas tenia que agradecerle.

-yo tampoco- claro, si Alice me apoyaba Jasper también.

-tu, osito?- pregunto Rosalie a Emmett con una mirada de apoyo.

-mm...un poquito- respondió Emmett juntando sus dedos.

-Edward?- era la ultima oportunidad que tenia Rosalie.

-ah?- se notaba que sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos de aquí.

-nada, olvídalo...y tu- Rosalie me apunto con su delicado dedo- me caes bien- ...eso no me lo esperaba...- lograste que Alice y Jasper mintieran y ....eso es algo, lo otro es que supiste controlar la situación, fuiste inteligente...y mentiste bien. No te preocupes todos hablamos solos de vez en cuando- woow! eso si no me lo esperaba.

-claro...-trate de ser despreocupada pero no me salio muy bien.

-dicen que yo soy el que la pone nerviosa- murmuro Edward posando sus ojos en mi de forma penetrante.

-no la estamos poniendo nerviosa "eddy"- se burlo Emmett mientras imitaba una voz de mujer y todos los demás reían.

-no me digas asi!...ademas..ademas no te sale- en eso Edward se paro y justo pasaba una chica y Edward "sorpresibamente" se fue tras ella.

-no lo tomes en cuenta Bella. siempre es así- así? así como?

-como Alice?- pregunte en apenas un susurro.

-pues, como has podido ver...es mas pesado que un elefante....- QUE??????! mire a Alice que estaba retorciéndose de la risa y todos la mirábamos confundidos, yo mas que nada.

-Alice?...ALICE???- grito Rose y Alice levanto la cabeza secándose una lagrima de tanta risa...lo que había dicho ella era un chiste!?

-que...qu..e...pasa ...?-Alice aun se reía mientras Rosalie la taladraba con la mirada.

-eso fue un chiste o un comentario estúpido...dime, para saber si tengo que reírme o no-

-era un comentario solamente- una muy indignada Alice se paro y fue a dejar su bandeja y supuse que ya era hora de que yo fuera a dejar la mía.

-permiso- me pare disculpándome, como los modales que me habían enseñado hace ya muuuuuuuuchoo tiempo.

-solo párate, no te preocupes.-

-claro Emmett.

Me fui tras Alice y en eso llego a mi;...

_Estaba sentada en una banca, junto a mi habían unos niños jugado y había uno...uno que me llamo mucha la atención. No jugaba con los demás niños. Estaba solo con su pelotita y me partió el corazón .Me pare y me acerque a el.  
_

_-que es lo que pasa chiquito?- pregunte tímidamente mientras me ponía a su altura.  
_

_-es que...-me miro y tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas que inundaban sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda- estoy...un poco triste.  
_

_-que es lo que pasa?-mi instinto izo que con una de mis manos acariciara sus hermoso cabellos bronce.  
_

_-mi mami y mi papi se fueron al cielo- en eso por sus ojitos empezaron a caer suaves lagrimas y con mi otra mano se las quite y acaricie su mejilla. Ese niño me había llegado a lo mas profundo de mi alma.  
_

_-que edad tienes cariño?- pregunte y el con su manito me mostró cinco deditos y me dio una leve sonrisa torcida.  
_

_-y usted que edad tiene señorita?- el también tenia su curiosidad.  
_

_-17 cariño. ya estoy vieja- exagere arrugando mi nariz y el rió.  
_

_-no, no lo es. es muy hermosa- me dio tanta, pero tanta ternura que sin darme cuenta de lo que asía lo abrace y lo bese en su mejilla aun húmeda a causa de las lagrimas que habían rondado su rostro.  
_

_-eres un amor...emm...con quien estas?- no pude evitar preguntar mientras aun seguía entre mis brazos.  
_

_-con mis tíos.-respondió el pequeño con su cabecita pegada a mi pecho, era como si se sintiera protegido.  
_

_-donde están?-  
_

_-comprando helados.  
_

_Me separe de el y mire sus pequeños ojitos que me llenaban de una ternura y de amor.  
_

_-extrañas a tus papas?- tuve que preguntar.  
_

_-mucho- respondió aquel inocente criatura en frente de mi- porque se fueron?  
_

_-todos tenemos que ir algún día- solo era eso lo que podía responderle.  
_

_-los extraño mucho- en es sus ojitos volvieron a brillar y de ellos volvieron a caer lagrimas- mi mama ya no me cantara mas en las noches- mas lagrimas- ya no van a estar aquí- su cabecita se apoyo en mi pecho y no pude evitar protegerlo con mis brazos mientras sentía como mi pecho se mojaba a causas de las inocentes lagrimas de aquel niño.-los quiero conmigo, ahora- su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse a causa del llanto._

_-ellos están contigo- trate de ayudar diciéndole eso que siempre nos decían cuando se nos iba un ser querido o al menos me dijeron a mi cuando mi abuela se fue de mi lado._

_-donde?- pregunto con inocencia levantando su carita y deleitándome con esos ojitos tan singulares._

_-en todas partes...te acompañan a todas partes coraz...-  
_

_En eso llegaron dos adultos. El hombre era rubio y la mujer tenia un cabello color caramelo y daba desde lejos una imagen de dulzura y ternura. Ellos debían ser los tíos de este niño.  
_

_-disculpa, que haces con mi sobrino?- pregunto aquella mujer acercándose al pequeño.  
_

_-lo vi solo. Se veía que estaba triste y me acerque a el.- le di una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y ella me la correspondió al igual que aquel hombre.  
_

_-entonces gracias por cuidarlo, muchas gracias- tomo al niño y lo estrecho contra ella.-todo va a estar bien amor. -trato de consolarlo mientras el aun sollozaba. Y ambos olvidaron los helados...que por cierto se veían bastante ricos  
_

_-ella...me...dijo que ...mis papas estaban conmigo-trato de decir lo poco que le salia.  
_

_-es cierto cariño, ellos están contigo- después de esas palabras de parte de la mujer vi la hora y tenia que irme, iba tarde a casa.  
_

_Antes de pararme volví a besar la mejilla del pequeño y me pare.  
_

_-lo siento. Me tengo que retirar-  
_

_-tiene que ir a trabajar?- pregunto el hombre con curiosidad en sus ojos color zafiro.  
_

_-emm...no, hacerle la cena a mi padre.  
_

_Me despedí de el y luego de la mujer para terminar con el niño que me miraba muy triste pero entendía que tenia que irme.  
_

_-te vas?  
_

_-si cariño, fue un gusto conocerte.  
_

_-te vas al cielo con mis papas- al cielo? no era una santa de devoción pero siempre e creído que existe, pero...yo me iría al cielo?  
_

_-no, me voy a casa. Que te párese si vienes mañana a esta plaza y yo igual y seguimos hablando...aH?  
_

_-si!- una hermosa sonrisa torcida ilumino el rostro del niño.  
_

_-entonces, nos vemos mañana- lo bese de despedida a el y su familia y me fui.  
_

_Iba caminando por la calle cuando sentí mi celular vibrar. Era papa.  
_

_-si papa, que pasa?-  
_

_-es que...cariño quiero que sepas que te quiero. Algo me impulso a llamarte-  
_

_-yo también te quiero papa, te adoro...emm...voy llegando al auto luego te llamo.  
_

_-claro hija- y corto.  
_

_Me subí al auto y lo encendí, pero no funcionaba.  
_

_Bufe._

_Volví a intentarlo y por fin esta vez me funciono, partí. Mientras iba en el auto me fui escuchando mi canción favorita: claro de luna. En eso me pare en un Semáforo cuando un autobús se adelanto y después de eso todo se volvió negro..._

_Al día siguiente...._

_El pequeño niño estaba con su futura familia esperando a la mujer que ayer le había prometido que ese día estaría hay con el...el niño estuvo esperando bastante tiempo pero la joven nunca llego se sintió mal y empezó a llorar pero esta vez por sus papas y porque creía que lo habían engañado. Sus futuros padres le dijeron que lo mejor seria irse que volverían mañana a buscar a aquella muchachita tan dulce que habían conocido y tal como dijo la mujer volvieron al día siguiente y tampoco nada, aquella muchachita nunca iba a volver...ella ya no estaba aquí...donde estaría? esa era la pregunta que todo el mundo se hacia cuando alguien se iba de nuestro lado y nunca conceguiriamos una respuesta hasta hasta estar en aquel lugar también llamado ....el paraíso. _

En eso reaccione y lo supe todo...como había muerto, el niño, todo, esto nunca me había pasado, nunca me habían llegado visiones de mi pasado. solo sabia que había muerto en choque, nada mas.

-Bella? estas bien?- si estaba bien? no, no estaba bien.

-no lo se...simplemente... olvídalo- Alice me miro con curiosidad y luego se giro y seguí, no quería incomodarme...pero en mi mente aun estaba aquel niño...ese niño hoy debería tener unos 17, 18 años. Me habrá seguido esperando por quizás cuantos días...yo...yo nunca volví. Que sera de ese niño? -"ese niño esta mas cerca de lo que crees... quizás esta sea tu oportunidad".-..hablo Filipo en mi mente, pero...porque me había mostrado eso?- "quizás porque no te lo esperabas...siempre que te esperes algo, nunca llegara, pero cuando menos lo crees llega cariño. Por eso hay que estar siempre alerta, es lo mismo con los humanos cuando creen que lo tiene todo, quizás hace falta una sorprecita"-...una sorprecita? que tratas de decirme con eso?.....-" que trato de decir o que no trate de decir lo decides tu cariño, solo tu...solo uno tiene las respuestas a sus preguntas...solo uno"- solo uno? no crees que en estos momentos necesito que me ayude alguien, no se...ahora necesito respuestas- "tu las tienes, solo tienes que buscarlas, tus dudad, tus respuestas"-per...pero... necesito que me ayudes...por favor- "esa visión no te la envié yo, la viste tu, llego a ti, no a mi"-...quede en las mismas- "no, solo esa respuesta te puedo dar yo, soy tu amigo, tu consejero, todo lo que desees, menos tu conciencia, adiós"- per...no me dejes hablando sola!!!.

-Bella, te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-no Alice, en esto solo me puedo ayudar yo, solo yo- solo pedía una ayudadita SANTA!

-claro, pero si necesitas algo cuentas conmigo- me guiño en ojo y se fue donde se encontraba su novio.

Me acerque a dejar mi bandeja y hay estaba Edward.

-y de donde vienes?- del mas aya.

-de mi casa- ok eso fue fome, lo se.

-entonces tenemos algo en común- me gire mi rostro para mirarlo y el me miraba con una ceja levantada y se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de mirar sus ojos esmeralda, mira asía otra parte Bella, autocontrol.

-creo- solo eso pude decir, estaba en dimencion desconocida, yo nunca había pensado eso de un humano.

-no hablas mucho, verdad?- y a el que le importaba?

-la verdad no. Soy muy tímida- di vuelta mi rostro para no volver a perderme en sus ojos pero el siguió taladrándome con su mirada.

-pues, si yo fuera tu, no tendría porque avergonzarme.- aun me seguía mirando, que tanto me miraba?

-debo decir gracias?-

-supongo, emm...como es que te gusta que te llamen?-

-Bella, solo Bella

-queda perfecto en ti- lo mire de reojo y no pude evitar sonrojarme, si, aun así me sonrojaba.-

-Eddy!!!!!!!!!EDDY!!!!!!!?- Edward aun me miraba cuando una chica hermosa de pelo rojo se acercaba a nosotros.-quien es ella?- me volvió a intimidar con la mirada al igual que otras chicas pero sus pensamientos eran aun peores "_ y esta que se cree hablando con mi Eddy, Eddy es mio, esta no es mas que una idiota que cree que mi eddy la va a mirar"_ le tenia que informar a esa chica que su "Eddy" ya me estaba mirando.

-que necesitas Tanya- pregunto Edward aun sin dejar de mirarme , pero en su mnte no habian malo pensamientos sobre mi.

-vamos para aya?- suguirio tanya al ver que edward no dejaba de mirarme.

-ve tu, en un momento voy yo.- una Tanya, muy, muy enfadada se fue dejándome sola con Edward.

En eso trate de irme cuando Edward tomo mi brazo y me acerco a el, que se creía?. me miro como tratando de ver algo, no se que le pasaba a este chiquillo.

-te pareces tanto a alguien- que?!, a quien supuesta mente me iba a parecer? el al notar mi cara de confusión trato de aclararme las cosas, pero me dejo peor.- te pareces tanto a alguien, pero no pudo encontrar a quien... olvídalo, debo estar mal- me soltó y se fue con su grupo de amigos y yo quede aun mas confundida.

Me fui así donde estaban mis "amigos" y hay me quede conversando con ellos pero no podía evitar de vez en cuando mirar donde se encontraba Edward.

Después de la hora del almuerzo me diriji a mi clase, biología, al menos ya había pasado por todas esta materias, seria fácil. Entre y hay estaba Edward tan magnifico como siempre,...tan que?????!

-señorita Swan, tome asiento.

Por suerte mía, el único puesto libre era el de en lado de Edward.

-así que seremos compañeros- yupi!!!! estaba saltando de alegría!!!!!!!!!!...si como no.

-claro, que bueno, no?- le pregunte, claro que me salio un poquito irónico, al menos de aquí lo podía vigilar mas.

El, a mi comentario solo rió y luego el profesor empezó a dar la clase. Al terminar tome mis cosas lo antes posible y salí, me diriji a mi auto sin despedirme de nadie y me fui, tenia que hablar con Filipo ahora

Me subí al auto y derrepente, ya no estaba.

quieres que te diga sobre tu comportamiento de hoy?- pregunto Salome, que bienvenida mas amistosa.

-necesito hablar con Filipo-

-te esta esperando.

Asentí y entre

-te estábamos esperando.- me recibió Filipo acercándose a mi.

-me van a aclarar algo?

-si- respondió Leonardo- te vamos a aclarar algunas dudad, solo algunas.

**------------------------------------------------------HOLA,!!!!!! LES GUSTO!!!!!"???? ESPERO Q SIIIII...CHICAS!!!! AHORA **

**ACTULIZARE MAS RAPIDO!!!!! ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉN DECEPCIONADAS.... TAMBN SPERO SUS COMENTARIOS O Q LES GUSTARÍA Q OCURRA....BUENO CHICAS ME VOY xoxoxoxooxox....PERO ANTES UN ADELANTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-EDWARD CUIDADO!!!!!!!!**

**-BELLA...QUE TE PASA?**

**-NADA ALICE, NO VEZ QUE EDWARD PUEDE SUFRIR UN ACCIDENTE!!!!!!**

**-BELLA, EDWARD ESTA BIEN.- NO, NO LO ESTABA, PODÍA SUFRIR UN DERRAME CEREBRAL SI SE CAÍA.**

**-BELLA, ESTOY BIEN, SOLO PISE UNA CASCARA DE PLÁTANO, NO TE PREOCUPES- ME MIRO ESPANTADO Y YO SUSPIRE, DEFINITIVAMENTE ME IBA A ESTRESAR.**

**---------**

**LAS QUIERE...**

**-....DANIELA....**


	4. indeseable n1

**_HOLAAAAAAAA, NO VOY A DECIR…ESTUVE ENFERMA, ME CAMBIE DE CASA, MI PC SE ROMPIO O ALGO ASI, PASARON ALGUNAS COSAS ASI PERO NO ES ESCUSA, NO ACTULICE SOLAMENT POR ALGO Q SE LLAMA SER FLOJA SOLO LES_**

**_PIDO MIL DISCULPAS Y Q EST CAPI SE LOS ESCRIBI CON TODO EL AMOR DEL MUNDO…NO ME MATEN…BESOS, NOS VEMOS ABAJO._**

_**Indeseable N°1**_

_Cuando dos miraditas se juntan es como que dos corazones se fusionen…._

_POV BELLA._

-¡te lo diré por ultima vez…CALLATE!-grite ya bastante histérica esperando que por fin esta vez se callara de verdad.

-pero si ni siquiera estaba hablando- izo un leve movimiento con sus hombros y me miro con ojitos de angelito esperando llamar mi atención.

-aun así era un sonido, el cual me molesta…mas si proviene de tu boca- gire mi vista al frente esperando que esta no tan grata conversación llegara asta aquí pero justo con la persona que estaba a mi lado eso era como que me pegara un letrero en la cara que dijera ¡MOLESTAME!

-no seas enojona, siiiiii, enojona- con una de sus pálidas manos tomo una de mis mejillas y la comenzó a mover molestamente.

-puedes….!HAYYYYYYYY! solo déjame en paz.-corrí su mano de un fuerte manotazo y me encamine delante de el esperando que esto solo sea parte de mi imaginación.

_Flashback_

_Llevaba casi media hora intentando de sacarles algo pero que creen? Nada. Por lo que solo termino diciendo…_

_-Bella creo que no estas en condiciones de pedir nada, menos explicaciones- hablo Giovanni con voz dura- además te tenemos una muy linda sorpresa, se que son grandes amigos._

_lindos amigos, eso sonaba sospechoso a menos que fuera...no. no podia serm al menos eso esperaba  
_

_- por que no pasas Ian a ver a nuestra querida BELL'S_

_¡QUEEEE, NO PODIA SER, NO PODIA SER!_

_En ese momento entraron dos hermosos zafiros mirándome con mucha curiosidad y emoción._

_-Bella, TANTO TIEMPO- sip, moriría, lenta y dolorosamente, mi existencia llegaría a su fin "no crees que estas siendo muy dramática solo es Ian" conciencia si necesitará tu ayuda hace ya bastante tiempo te abría llamado, dime en que momento mencione; conciencia necesito de tu ayuda "me voy, solo quería ayudar y aparezco cuando yo quiero" sip pero en estos momentos mas que ayudar molestas "sabes que mas, as lo que quieras" bien "bien"_

_Si se soy tan ridículamente patética que discutía con mi propia conciencia "ya todos sabíamos que eras ridícula" se supone que te habías ido "¿Qué crees? No me puedo marchar de una cabeza a otra meee" te dije que te fueras._

_-si tanto, tanto pero tanto tiempo, mencione que fue hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos._

_-me parece que si. – respondió con una sonrisa, Ian había sido una de las primeras personas con las que me había tocado trabajar, pero fue una experiencia un poco…bueno…ya saben "fue algo que jamás repetiríamos" y tu que te metes , tampoco había sido tan malo "como que no , solo recuérdalo" EXACTO no quiero recordarlo. "al menos el chico es lindo" conciencia eres una pervertida "como tu conciencia debo ser todo lo que tu no, lo pervertida déjamelo a mi "_

_-entonces que te trae por aquí?- trate de sonar lo mas calmada posible._

_-bueno como tu tienes, bueno estas cuidando una persona …me dijeron que tenia que –que no lo diga "que no lo diga" que no lo diga "que no lo diga" conciencia ya vete " una vez que aparezco no me voy lo siento chiquis " –A- QUE NO LO DIGA "QUE NO DIGA " -Y- NO POR FAVOR NO –U- ESTO NOPODIA SER PEOR, ADEMAS LO VEIA EN CAMARA LENTA , COMO SUS LABIOS SUAVEMENTE IBAN PRONUNCIANDO LA PALABRA QUE TANTO TEMIA-A- ESTO ERA SUSPENSO-R- YA SOLO DILO- T- HUY QUE FASTIDIO-E-_

_-lo puedes decir todo seguido ahora es que si me lo dices por silaba no te entiendo._

_-esta bien, ayudarte._

_¡AYUDARME!_

_Fin del flashback_

-ahora tenia dos amigos molestos chan-chan-chan mi conciencia y mi amigo Ian "_¡oye eso me hiere estoy aquí, hola_!" Mira, fíjate que desde la mañana lo note.

- según esto que dice aquí, ahora debo ir a la escuela.- movía el papel en todos lados cuando el papel solo decía "recuerda que ya estas inscrito en la escuela"

-¿Por qué lo mueves tanto?

-por que así da la impresión que leo un mapa.

-huyyy que aburrido, no te dediques al humor.

-no era algo gracioso solo…dime que no te da esa impresión – me sonrió y me dieron ganas de cachetearlo_ "eres una persona un poco violenta, yo que tu me empiezo a controlar_" are como que no escucho tu molesta voz _"molesta voz ¿dices? Pero si tenemos la misma"_

-por que mejor no entramos antes que golpee a ambos.

-por que a ambos sol estamos nosotros, ¿a quien vas a golpear?

-a ti – lo mire y el me miro horrorizado ya conociendo mi carácter – y a mi

-¿te sientes bien?

-¡Perfectamente!- no, no me sentía tan bien además ahora al llegar a la escuela tendría que cuidar a otro cachito.

-esta bien, vamos.- bajamos los dos al mismo tiempo del auto y nos dirigimos a la escuela

Todo mi primer periodo fue en compañía del psicópata de Mike y del Ian que se había empeñado en decir que era su hermana, si se podría decir que teníamos algunas cosas en común, los dos teníamos el cabello color chocolate, solo que el los traía azules color zafiro y yo color chocolate al igual que mi cabello, nuestros tonos de piel eran exactamente iguales, muy pálidos y si, parecíamos hermanos.

La segunda hora ya me pude distanciar un poco de Ian aun que debía de admitir que estar en su compañía me asía estar segura. No pude encontrar a los Cullen y justo cuando ya pensé que no estaban los encontré a todos sentados en la mesa del rincón, en eso llego indeseable n°1.

-¿ya los encontraste?.

-si, ya los encontré indeseable n°1

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunto divertido.

-como escuchaste. Indeseable n°1. Es tu nuevo apodo.

-hay que linda- murmuro irónicamente -¿puedo yo ponerte uno?

-emmm…NO.

Salude a Alice pero no me vio por que justo en ese momento se cruzo Tanya y Jessica enfrente de mi –_"odio a esa estúpida…huy quien es su amigo_"- y cosas como esas pensaban, mas detalles no creo que sea apropiado dar. Volví a intentarlo y Rosalie y Alice me vieron y me saludaron animadamente y me invitaron a sentarme en su mesa. Al llegar a la mesa pude notar que Edward no estaba lo busque e inmediatamente lo encontré. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del centro con todos sus amigos "_populares"_ y amigas "_populares"._

-hola chicos, les presento a mi….-debo ser fuerte- mi hermano.

-hola muchos gusto- los saludo a todos muy cordialmente cosa que nunca espere de el, espere un…no se algo mas Ian con alguna cosa vergonzosa

-hola woow si se pareces- se sombro Emmett cuando Ian se sentó al lado de el. Yo solo reí.

-si, tenemos algo. –murmuro Ian.

-no seas tímido, bienvenido a la escuela Ian- bromeó Jasper y Ian le sonrió

-muchas gracias, de verdad. Siempre será un gusto conocer a las personas que acogieron a mi hermana en su primer dia de clases- ¿Qué?

-hay que lindo… mucho gusto que no te asusten los músculos del grandulote, es mi hermano y novio de rosalie, ella- Alice señalo a Emmett y luego Rosalie que sonrieron.- y el es Jasper mi novio y hermano de Rosalie- señalo y Jasper y luego a mi- no te preocupes tu hermana es muy linda.

-gracias Alice no es necesario- susurre ruborizándome.

-casi lo olvidaba, el es Edward el que viene caminando asía nosotros mi otro hermano.- me gire y había venia el, con su aire despreocupado y su cabello alborotado. Huy ice una rima "si, y bien aburrida tu rima" te dije que te callaras, además apareces cuando menos te necesito "eso me llego, me voy" si vete, vete.

-hola chicos…hola Isabella

-Bella, Bella- rogué por….bueno, no las había contado pero ya eran muchas.

-esta bien, Bella. ¿satisfecha?- me sonrio torcidamente deslumbrándome con sus increíbles dientes mientras pasada sus mano derecha por su cabello despreocupadamente.-tu eres….?

-Ian, Ian Swan, hermano de Bella.

-ohh, hay un parecido definitivamente.

-porque no te sientas Edward?- pregunto Alice mostrando la silla continua a la suya.

-no gracias estoy bien haya, venia a saludar para que no dijeran que soy un desconsiderado.

-déjenlo, ven que esta con su noviecita.-bromeó Emmett y todos los de la mesa reímos.

-que gracioso- murmuro Edward con irania- no es mi novia y no voy a seguir discutiéndolo.

-Mi amor ven, te extraño- grito una voz muyyyyyyy chillona y no es exageración es que era muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy chillona.

-odio que piense que somos novios.- frustrado salió caminando Edward asía su mesa.

Cuando llego a mí…

Edward caminaba tranquilamente asía su mesa mientras en una de las mesas continuas a las suya uno de los chicos con gorros extraños lanzo la cascara de la banana que había comido hace unos pocos minutos atrás. Edward se acercaba lentamente asía esa no tan inofensiva cascara de fruta cuando se escucho un estruendoso sonido proveniente de el lugar por donde el segundo atrás había girado sub silueta. Cayendo fuertemente contra el crudo suelo logrando las miradas de todos los cercanos y los no tan cercanos de la escena…

-y que opinas Bella?-pregunto Alice animadamente saltando en su asiento.

-¿de que?- respondi con otra pregunta, la verdad es que no había entendido nada de lo que había visto solo sabia que Edward sufriría un accidente y con todo este asunto de Ian me hbia olvidado por completo mi primera prioridad "ERA UN ANGEL GUARDIAN"

-sobre las nuevas carteras g…

-¡EDWARD CUIDADO!- grite a todo pulmón levantando de mi asiento logrando que todos en el lugar me miraran "rarito".

-emm…de que?- se giro me miro con humor en sus ojos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-de eso- apunte la "inofensiva" cascara y el soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿de eso?- el también señalo la cascara y volvió a reír junto a todos los espectadores de la vergonzosa escena.

-si de eso, puede provocarte una fuerte caída y dañarte gravemente.

-¿te preocupa mi seguridad?- porque me tenían que poner un adolecente todo hormonado y no un niñito que creyera en el viejito pascuero.(N/A papa Noel, viejito pascuero, santa Claus, como quieran)

-por que tienes que ser tan…huy!- me sente totalmente ruborizada y todos en la mesa me miraron 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 segundos y luego estallaron de la risa.

-ya no eres indeseable N°1 ahora eres indeseable N°2.

-porque? Me gustaba ser indeseable N°1.

-YA NO LO ERES!.

-esta bien.

tenia indeseable N°1 y indeseable N°2…que me quedaba_ "yo estoy aquí, no lo olvides"_

nop también estaba indeseable N °3. Feliz conciencia? _"emm…quizás, no hasta ser indeseable N°1_"…solo pedia que ese niñito adorable volviera _"no va a volver_" conciencia " _¿Qué?"_

¡cállate!

_**LES GUSTO! ESPERO QUE SI, SI NO LES GUSTO ….SERA LA PROXIMAAAAAAAAAA, PERDON SI ES CORTITO…Q LES PARECEN LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES EEEE? JAJAJJAJAJAJJA AHORA SERA MS UNA HISTORIA DE HUMOR ESQ ESO ES LO MIO Y CLARO LOS CAPIS SERAN MAS LARGOS….BESOOOOOOOOOS LAS QUIERO AAAAAAAAAAH**_

_**ABRAZOS DE EMMETT**_

_**BESOS DE EDWARD (DONDE USTEDES QUIERAN SE LO DEJO A SU IMAGINACION JIJIJIJI)**_

_**SALUDOS MIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…..UN COMENTARIO?'**_


End file.
